conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Conquer Dictionary
What is the "Conquer Dictionary"? The Conquer Dictionary is a list of terms and jargon as well as abreviations used on Conquer Online that may not be known to new players of Conquer Online or the MMO genre. It's purpose is to help familiarize you with the game terms so you know what other players are talking about! #'s * 123 - This means someone wants you to do the Tower of Mystery quest for them levels 1, 2, and 3. A-Z A * AC - This is an abbreviation used to describe one of the main cities "Ape City". * ACC - This is an abbreviation used to describe an "Account", but it can also mean a specific character on a server. "Yo bro, sick account." * Add - This term can mean to add a player to your friends list in the game. * Adv - Adventure Zone, not really used anymore but nice to know. * Agi - This is short for "Agility" which usually refers to the Agility Attribute. * Anti - This is an abbreviation for "Anti-Break" this can also be reffered to as "Counteraction." * AOE - This is an abbreviation used to describe "Area of Effect". True to it's name an Area of Effect skill is a skill that covers a large area when it is activated. * Atk - This is a term short for "Attack". B * Bandits - This term usually refers to the slot machines called CP bandits in the market and twin city. This is not to be confused with the bandit mobs in bird island. * Bank - This is another term used to describe the "Warehouse". * Bank Boker - This is a common misspelling of "Bank Poker" used by usually Egyptian players who are telling you to come to the Poker Bank to trade them. * Banshee - This is short for Snow Banshee, this is a boss monster. * BB - This is an abbreviation for Bye-Bye. * BC - This is an abbreviation used to describe a "Broadcast Message" which is a message you can send the whole server for the price of 5 CP. The message will last for 5 minutes, or longer depending if anyone else has made a BC after the previous one. * BI - This is an abbreviation used to describe one of the main cities "Bird Island". * Black Listed - This term has multiple meanings the first is the player is banned from joining a guild. The second means a player has blocked another player from contacting them through the messaging filter system. The third means that a player refuses to sell items to said player due to one reason or another. * Black-Named - A player who has 100-1000 pk points and is often the target of other players as this player has a high chance to drop multiple pieces of their gear. * Blue-Named - A player who has recently hit another player or town guard and can be killed with no penalty to the player who kills them as long as they use capture mode. Town Guards and Patrols will also hit and chase these players until they die, stop flashing, or change maps. * Bone - This term is short for "Savage Bone". It's the item you get for killing the Nemesis. * Boss - These are the enemy mobs with extra large hp bars. * Botter - This is someone who uses illegal programs to gain advantage in game. * BP - This is an abbreviation for "Battle Power". * BRB - This is an abbreviation used to describe the term "Be Right Back". * Break - This is an abbreviation for "Break". * Bulk - A Bulk, also known as a Bulk Pack is a big purchase of Conquer Points which is around $300 but is cheaper than buying the smaller individual packs one at a time. * Bulker - A Bulker is someone who not necessarily buys bulk packs, but is usually to refer to someone who spends thousands upon thousands on the game. "That dude just dropped 10g's on CPs" "Guy is such a bulker." C * Conquer Money - AKA CM is a Filipino term used to describe gold in Conquer. * Conquer Points - Conquer Points aka CP is the currency which you can pay real money to get from the official Conquer website, or through participating in some events.These events include some pk tournaments where you have to place at a certain rank in order to win CPS as well as other events. * Crit - This is short for "Critial Strike" this can also refer getting a crit or magic crit on an opponent. * CS - This is an abbreviation used to describe "Cross Server". * CTF - This is an abbreviation used to describe "Capture the Flag". D * Dailies - This is another term used to describe "Daily Quest". * DB - This is an abbreviation used to describe a "Dragonball" the item used to increase the level of gear past 120 as well as the quality among other things. * DC - This is an abbreviation used to describe one of the main cities "Desert City". This also can be used to describe that you "Disconnected". * DDoS = This is an abbreviation used to describe a "Distributed Denial of Service" This is when hackers attack of the server overloads it and most if not all players lose connection. This usually happens before events like EPK/TPK/STPK. The group most notorious for this is the group "Human Bots". * Def - This is a term short for "Defense". * Detox - This is a short for "Detoxication" which is what is used to counter Toxic Fog. * Dis - This is an abbreviation used to describe the quest "Dis City". * Dw/Dwar - These are both abbreviations for the class "Dragon Warrior". E * Enlighten - This term means someone wants to be given free Experience by a player who is 20 levels higher than them. A player can be Enlightened up to 5 times per day. To give the Experience click the icon on the top left of your screen that looks like a hand pointing then click the player. Using Enlighten 3 times a day contributes 15 activeness points (5 each time) towards your daily activity reward. * EPK - This is an abbreviation for "Elite PK (Tournament)." * Exp - This term is short for Experience when referring to level progression. F * FB - This is an abbreviation for the blade skill "Fastblade". This abbreviation is sometimes interchanged and can also mean to use the skill "ScentSword", "DragonSlash", or "RageofWar". * Finger - Refer to Enlighten. Sometimes a player will say "Finger me." * Fire - In many cases an abbreviation for the class "Fire Taoist". Can also be referring to the skill "Fire". * FL - This is an abbreviation for the term "Friends List". * Focus - This is a term short for the skill "Spirit Focus". * Fog - This is a term short for the skill "Toxic Fog". * Full - This is used to describe when a team is full or someone just doesn't want to invite you to the team. "Invite me man." "Full." G * Garm - This is short for "Garment". * GG - This is an abbreviation for "Good Game". * Gratz - Also shortened to Congrats. These are both shortened terms for "Congratulations". * Guild - A big group of individuals who join together and fight for the same causes. * GW - This is an abbreviation for "Guild War" which is the war each week where guilds will fight for dominance over the castle. The one who has the control of the Pole at the end of the week is the winning Guild. H * Hand - Refer to Enlighten. * HP - This is an abbreviation for "Hit Points", or in other words someones max health. * HB - This is a term to describe the guild/group known as "Human Bots". This group is honestly the worst kind of players in the game. They are notorious for cheating and preform DDOS attacks on the servers when they get caught cheating to try and blackmail TQ for their accounts to be unbanned. I * INI edit - This is used to describe a player that has edited their game files (.INI) and since most of the things that happen in co are client sided it can give a big advantage to a player who does this. "Did you see the range on his spell? I wasn't even near him!" "Dude he's cheating, definitely an INI edit." J K * K - This means Thousand when used with a number. For example: 1k is 1,000 * KK - This means Million when used with a number. For example: 1kk is 1,000,000 * KKK - This means Billion when used with a number. For example: 1kkk is 1,000,000,000 * KOS - This is an abbreviation for the term "Kill On Sight". This term is used when someone has messed up so bad and angered someone past the point of reconciliation. Guilds and alliances matter not. "You scammed my good friends gear, you're KOS." * KS - This is an abbreviation for the term "Kill Steal". L * Lab - This is an abbreviation for the map "Labyrinth". * Lock/Locked - If a player says they're locked it means that they are Soul Shackled. If a player says lock it means they want someone to shackle a certain player that is now dead. * LL - This is an abbreviation used to describe "Lady Luck", in the market which is where you play the lottery at. This is also a popular place to meet to trade items with other players. "I'll buy that item from you, where do you want to meet?" "Meet at LL." * Lotto - This term is short for "Lottery". M * Mallion - This is a common misspelling of Million. * Mark - This is an shortened term for the "Market". * Material - This is another term for a refinery item. * MB - This is an abbreviation for "Moon Box". * MC - This is an abbreviation for the map "Mystic Castle". * Met - This is usually an shortened for Meteor the item used to upgrade gears to 120 max. Can also be used when describing the skill "Fire Meteor". * Metscroll - aka Meteor Scroll is an item composed of 10 Meteors. * Mobs - This term refers to the NPC enemies on the different maps that you can kill. * Mount - This term has mulltiple meanings it could refer to your steed, or your "Mount Armor" which switches the look of your mount completely changing it from a horse to a tiger, deer etc. * MP - This is an abbreviation for "Mana Pool" or in other words someones max mana. N * Nado - This is an abbreviation for the skill "Tornado". * Nemesis - This is short for Nemesis Tyrant, this is a boss monster. * Nin - This is an abbreviation for the class "Ninja". * Nix - This is an abbreviation for the sword skill "Phoenix". * Noob - Also Newbie, this refers to a new inexperienced player (Often used in CO as an insult meaning "You're weak.") * NPC - This is an abbreviation that means "Non Player Controlled". O * OMW - This is an abbreviation for the term "On My Way". "I need you man hurry up we're getting overran!" "Sorry, OMW!" P * PC - This is an abbreviation used to describe one of the main cities "Phoenix Castle". * Pharm - This is an abbreviation used to describe the "Pharmacist". This is where you buy potions from. * Pill - This is a term used to describe a "Protection Pill" sometimes used to describe other pills used for Jiang Hu. * Pir - This is an abbreviation for the class "Pirate". * PK - This is an abbreviation for "Player Killer". * PK Amulet - This is another term used to describe a "Penitence Amulet". * PK point - These are points gained for killing other players a player can gain up to 1000. * Please - Different abbreviations for this include Pls, Plz, and Blz. * Pole - The thing you hit in Guild War or Capture the Flag to gain control of the Castle or Area. * Pot - This is an abbreviation for "Potion". For example: Mana Pot or MP Pot= Mana Potion where as HP Pot or Health Pot = Health Potion. * Pro - This is an abbreviation for "Professional". This is sometimes misused by non native English players in place of bro. " You're so Pro!(Professional)" "This is my pro.(Bro)" * PvE - This is an abbreviation for "Player vs. Environment". * PvP - This is an abbreviation for "Player vs. Player". Q R * Red-named - A player who has 30-99 pk points and is often the target of other players as this player has a chance to drop their gear. * Res - This is an abbreviation for "Resurrect". This could be said in terms of they're going to Resurrect or they need a Water to Resurrect them. * Rev - This is an abbreviation for "Revive". This could be said in terms of they're going to Revive or they need a Water to Revive them. S * Scammer - This is a thief or someone who steals accounts, items, or in game currency * SDG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Dragon Gem". * SFG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Fury Gem", though it is rarely used. * SGG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Glory Gem". * SKG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Kylin Gem", though it is rarely used. * SMG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Moon Gem". * Soul - This is a term short for "Dragon Soul" this can also be used to describe "Skill Soul". * Spi - This is short for "Spirit" which usually refers to the Spirit Attribute. * SPG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Phoenix Gem". * Spook - This is an another term for the "Tower of Mystery quest." Some players will refer to it as Spook because before the tower of mystery was created you would fight "Thrilling Spook" the 6th floor boss to get similar rewards that you get from the tower. Ironically though the tower has 9 floors the 6th floor Spook is still the hardest boss. * SRG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Rainbow Gem". * Stam - This is an abbreviation for "Stamina" which is the blue bar by your health and mana. This is used for most non magic spells. Some notable exceptions to the rule are Heavens Blade and Azura Shield which use both mana and stamina. * Str - This is short for "Strength" which usually refers to the Strength Attribute. * STPK - This is an abbreviation for "Skill Team PK (Tournament)." * STG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Tortoise Gem", not to be confused with Super Thunder Gem. The reason STG stands for super tortoise is because it was in the game a few years before the thunder gem came out. * STHG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Thunder Gem", though it is rarely used. * SVG - This is an abbreviation for the gem "Super Violet Gem", though it is rarely used. * Stig - This is an abbreviation for the skill "Stigma". * SS - This is an abbreviation for the Sword skill "Scent Sword". * SGW - This is an abbreviation for the event "Super Guild War" which takes place every few months. * Stig - This is an abbreviation for the skill "Stigma". * Swipe - Can designate the use of most any AOE skill that is similar to the Dragon Warriors' "Cracking Swipe". T * Tao - This is an abbreviation for the class "Taoist". * Talismans - This is a term referring to: Heaven Fan, Star Tower, Riding Crop and Tempest Wings. These are known as "Talismans" in your gear. * TC - This is an abbreviation used to describe the main citiy "Twin City". * TFB - This is an abbreviation for the Ninja Katana skill "TwoFoldBlades". * TIB - This is an abbreviation used to describe the quest "Treasure in the Blue". * TPK- This is an abbreviation for "Team Pk (Tournament)" * Tro - This is an abbreviation for the class "Trojan". * TXX - This is an abbreviation used to describe a poker table. For Example: T123 is talking about table 123. * TY - This is an abbreviation for "Thank You". The problem is a lot of non english players use this in place of "No Thank You". U * Un - This is an abbreviation for Unlock/Unshackle. * Unlock/Unlocked - The opposite of Lock/Locked. V *Vitality - This is short for "Vitality" which usually refers to the Vitality Attribute. W * War - In many cases an abbreviation for the class "Warrior". * Water - In many cases an abbreviation for the class "Water Taoist". * Whisper - Abbreviations include Ws, Wsp, and Whis. Someone may say "WS me" to communicate they want an individual to whisper them. * WTB - This is an abbreviation used to describe "Willing to Buy". A more common term in co is just B> which means buy and they will list the item afterwards. * WTS - This is an abbreviation used that means "Willing to Sell". A more common term in co is just S> which means sell and they will list the item afterwards. * WW - This is an abbreviation for the class "Windwalker". * WWK - This is an abbreviation for the skill a monk uses called "Whirl Wind Kick". X Y Z * Zap - This is an abbreviation for when someone uses a skill such as Fire, Thunder, or Tornado. "Keep zapping him so he can't regain his stamina!" I Cannot Find The Term I'm Looking For See something in game but can't find the description on the site or in the Conquer Dictionary? Sorry we missed it! If you just post below in the comment section what the term was we'll be sure to investigate it and add it to the dictionary as long as it's PG. Thank you for your understanding and support!